In Our Humble Way
by JamieBell
Summary: Harry and Ron are a little too proud after winning a Quidditch game against Slytherin... Hermione and Ginny decide help deflate their heads Please R


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling and Saturday's warrior belongs Doug Stewart and Lex de Azevedo. So don't sue me.  
  


**Summary: **Songfic/Parody... Very much OOC.. But I did it because it was funny and I felt like it. Harry and Ron are especially exultant with their close victory over Slytherin... Hermione and Ginny decide to help deflate their heads. The song you probably won't know unless you're Mormon and even then you might not understand. But enjoy anyway.  
  


**Key:**  
[ ] - speaking  
( ) - actions  
Everything else is singing...  
  


**In Our Humble Way**  
  


[...Block it Ron! Absospiffinglutely grand... 60 - 40, Gryffindor leading. Chaser Weasley passes Quaffle to Seamus Finnigan who passes it to Chaser Brown... Throw it in! Yes! 70-40 Gryffindor.] (Colin Creevy comments on Gryffindor - Slytherin game)  
  


(Harry Potter hovers above pitch, eyes peeled for the golden winged ball. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Malfoy eyeing him intently. Harry smirks, he knows Malfoy knows that he is better at this.)  
  


[Goal!!! 80-40 Gryffindor... Look out for that Bludger, Ginny!] (Ginny rolls over her broom, hanging upside down, the Bludger misses her and aims for another target.)  
  


[Is that the Snitch!] (gasps echo through stadium)  
  


(Harry sees Malfoy diving for the little glimmer hovering above the grass. Urging his Firebolt forward, he speeds toward Malfoy. If Malfoy gets it, Slytherin wins. Almost there, he thinks. Reaching out, his fingers brush Malfoy's before his hand closes around the struggling ball. Harry soars into the air, but not before smirking triumphantly at the horrified Malfoy, holding the Snitch high. His team come flying at him, hugging and cheering. They are now in first place for the Quidditch Cup.)  
  


[Gryffindor wins!!!] (A red wave of fans breaks through to carry Harry and Ron on their shoulders. Unable to help themselves they break into victorious song)  
  


**Harry and Ron:** We are not the ordinary,  
  
Fearlessly extraordinary,  
  
Flyin' righteous, hari kari,  
  
In our humble way.  
  
Humble way now,  
**  
Harry, Ron, and Crowd: **Humble way, oh humble way!  
  


(Ginny and Hermione are not amused and refuse to join in. Hermione is riding with 

Ginny on Ginny's broom as they trail after the so-called heroes.)   
  


**Ginny:** [Humble, my arse!]   
  


**Hermione:** [Indeed!]  
  


**Harry and Ron:** Riding brooms of speed, we plunder,  
  
Slicing Slytherins asunder,  
  
We are something of a wonder  
  
In our humble way.  
  
Humble way now,  
  
**Harry, Ron, and Crowd:** Humble way, oh humble way!  
  


(The Slytherins already glum faces become fit to kill when they hear the singing.)  
  


**Harry and Ron:** Bloody Slytheriners,  
  
[Slytheriners!] (the crowd echoes them)  
  
You have such a crummy future.  
  
Will you point your wands at us, when we catch the Golden Snitch?  
  
Stupid Slytheriners,  
  
[Slytheriners!] (the crowd echoes them)  
  
Will you deny your misadventure?  
  
Gryffindors we are, by gum! We came through without a hitch!  
  


(Ginny and Hermione become more disgusted by the minute.)  
  


**Hermione:** [I am putting a stop to this once and for all!] (pulls out her wand)  
  


**Ginny:** (follows example) [I'm right behind you, 'Mione!]  
  


**Harry and Ron:** We are not the ordinary,  
  
Fearlessly extraordinary,  
  
Flyin' righteous, hari kari,  
  
In our humble way.  
  
Humble way now,  
**  
Harry, Ron, and Crowd:** Humble way, oh humble way!  
  


**Ginny:** [Now?]  
  


**Hermione:** [Now!] 

(They point their wands and mutter a curse. Harry and Ron are now walking on their own, belting out the chorus. Suddenly they trip and fall right into a cleverly placed mud puddle. Hermione and Ginny are looking strangely innocent.)  
  


(Harry and Ron look up, covered in mud. To Ginny and Hermione's dismay, this does not do anything to squelch their bigheadedness.)  
  


**Harry and Ron:** (Harmonizing sweetly through their mud-filled mouths) In our humble way...

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


A/N- Hope you enjoyed that. Please review and tell me what you think.  
Luv always,  
  
Margaret


End file.
